Interferences can appear on satellite communication channels. It is often necessary to detect the source that generates these interferences in order to stop the interference. To do so, the prior art generally uses a device for localisation of the source of interference that is situated on the ground and which uses the data coming from two neighbouring satellites that share a frequency band and which are in communication with the localisation device.
Consequently, it is necessary with the localisation devices of the prior art to have two neighbouring satellites that use the same frequency band to be able to collect the data making it possible to localise a source of interference. The processing of these data is then carried out on the ground, which can pose problems of confidentiality and of security.